Birthday Shrekxxx
by blakout007
Summary: Shrek helps a local follower take care of some pesky bullies.


It was April 2nd. My 21st birthday. I was attending the university of Alabama that year. I had no friends. They all made fun of me for my deep, inner, loving devotion for Shrek. I had asked my dorm mate for onion flavored beer since I could drink now. They all called me a faggot. I ran to my dorm room and prayed to Shrek for the courage to continue my devotion to him. The smell of onions swept past my nose. It disappeared as fast as it came. I once again started to cry in my room. The next morning I woke up to my dorm mate laughing at me with a camera pointing at me. I looked down and saw I had been painted green, and a donkey had been placed on my erect penis. I tried to get it off, but it was stuck on my dick. Its anal muscles had been tighten up from it's nervousness. I shoved my dorm mate out of my room so i could figure out how to get the donkey off my dick. I finally figured out how to get the fucking donkey off of my erect penis. All I had to do was lube up the inside of the donkeys rectum with onion juice. I didn't honestly care about being painted green because it helped me remember that shreks protection of will always be there for me. I went to the altar of my Shrek collectables and prayed once again to Shrek for a good day. The familiar smell of onions once again entered my room. I then went into the bathroom to take a massive shit. As I entered I saw a very familiar face. It was Shrek! "Why don't we put that bullying behind us and go teach those dicks a lesson, what do you saw laddie?" Said Shrek with a smirk on his face. I instantly got an erect penis on the sight of him. I knew what kind of punishment we were about to give to my local dorm room bullies. We walked out of the room and down the hallway. We stopped at room 21. Shrek whipped out his cock and stuck it in the keyhole. His dick was magical and could do anything Shrek willed. We entered the room where the bullies were asleep because they had gotten extremely high. Shrek picked them up with his power ogre hands and places them face down on the bed. He reached into his asshole and pulled out some restraints. His anus was a deep void and Shrek kept all of his possessions up there. He tied the bullies to the bed and proceeded to wake them up with the smell of onions. The young man stood up. He was emotionally scarred and and physically pleased. He suddenly had an aching feeling in his stomach and anus. Shrek laughed and said, "Good luck recovering from this laddie." Without hesitation, the boy's organs went falling out of his anus. They were all there, the heart, the lungs, the brain, and many more. The boy fell silently to the ground. His penis bounced off and rolled towards me. "Pick it up laddie," encouraged Shrek, "It will be a trophy you can remember this moment by." I was so happy! Shrek was giving me a present, and I was extremely grateful. I stuck the penis in my asshole so it would be warm and moist. I also liked how it felt down there. I clenched my rectum and felt some cum squirt inside me. When I looked up, Shrek had already started on the second one. "You start on the last one laddie." said Shrek. "My measly three inches will do nothing to him." I pleaded to Shrek. Shrek assured me that my penis would please them. Shrek reached into his anus a pulled out some onion lube. it was the same kind i had used to get that donkey off. "It's no ordinary onion lube," replied Shrek, "It's been marinating in my asshole for sometime. The lube will give you the strength, laddie." Shrek was giving me another gift! I lathered the lube on my erection, and my dick suddenly was larger than magnum size! It slowly gained a green tint as well. I then grabbed more lube and proceeded to lube the inside of the bully's rectum. "Ahhhhh! It stings my anus! Make it stop!" squealed the bully. "Oh laddie, you'll suffer much worse today." replied Shrek. I'm continued penetrating the bullies anus until it was roughly 6 inches in diameter. When I was finished and I had came, Shrek said to me "let's do this one together laddie." I was so happy. Shrek was willing to fuck side by side with me. He lubed up the inside of the next bullies anus. He penetrated him first, I penetrated him side by side with Shrek. It was a tight squeeze but my tiny penis made it. Shrek pulled out of his anus and walked over to the child's mouth. He inserted his penis and began to slide it in and out of the boys throat. Shrek was fucking his mouth while I was fucking his anus. I was just about to climax when i noticed the bully was enjoying this. He had a boner. I pulled out and told Shrek. "Oh Now we must punish you for that, laddie." replied Shrek. He opened his big ogre mouth and smashed his jaws onto the young mans scrotum. His testicles must have popped because a mixture of blood and jizz squirted out of his mangled scrotum. The bully could not take the pain and ended up passing out. "What a party pooper laddie," said Shrek saddened. This made me upset. An idea instantly popped in my head. "I'll make you happy Shrek," I said confident that I could please Shrek. I got on the bed and spread my ass cheeks for Shrek. His large cock easily slid into my anus. The sides of my rectum were being stimulated very well. "Yes Shrek yes!" I said very happy. I then let him pull out and opened my mouth wide for his monster cock. The penis felt like it was extended farther and farther into my body. It went down my throat into my stomach, through my intestinal tract, and out my anus. He was able to push the dick of the bully out of my ass. The cum from that dick had lubed it up nicely for Shrek. I grabbed the head of his massive cock that was sticking out of my anus and started to please it with my hand. Shrek started screaming with pleasure from his orgasm. After about five minutes his love juice sprayed all over the room out of his penis. My life long dream came true of pleasing Shrek.


End file.
